


Sweet like Pancakes

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, redhood and the outlaws
Genre: Butterflies, Fusion, Jealousy, M/M, Pancakes, Pringles, Skittles, Steven Universe - Freeform, Sweet n Sour, Takis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: (Fusions are a concept of Steven Universe)When Tim sees Skittles (fusion of Jason and Dick) he begins longing for a fusion of his own. And who better than his long time crush Jason? Of course, Jason has other plans... But that might prove to be better in the longrun...





	1. You Plus Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a request by thedrawinghitman on Instagram who also happens to be the creator of the batboy fusions. If you want to know what they look like, check out his page.

To be put asunder from your ardent affections,  
Tis a fate more horrid than suffering ponderable afflictions.  
My destitute is your love.  
Fervent cannot begin to describe the apex of thine own.  
Leave me not dilapidated through any form of divagation.  
For my heart is encumbered with indefatigable adoration.  
~Credits to Bor E. Dom

Tim sat back in his chair, watching the blinking line that followed the text on the screen. He knew he should be working on his latest case, and he was nothing if not diligent in his duties. But he couldn't dispel the mental image from his mind of Dick and Jason. Or Skittles as they liked to be called. They were so beautiful and perfect and wonderful. Tim couldn't help but smile just thinking about them. 

Inside his heart he felt a stab of jealousy. He wanted what they had. He wanted to fuse with someone. He wanted to feel that intimate union that joined two entities together. Normally when it came to this sort of thing Tim would maybe drop subtle hints and desire from afar, but never in his entire life had he ever wanted something so badly. This desire gave him a courage, so much so that he found himself standing and in search of Skittles. 

The young boy spotted the fusion in a dance of battle. Dick's smooth hair coupled with Jason's white streak and messiness created a frosty forelock that parted down the middle, the majority of the white on one side in a messy array. His weapon, basically an escrima stick that could shoot, slammed into a training dummy's stomach. A loud bang had the poor thing spilling its guts onto the floor. Skittles laughed to himself, unaware he had an audience. 

Tim's confidence had wavered, and he lingered in the doorway, blue eyes watching the spandex clad figure transition to gymnastics. Tim didn't even know how to begin to ask. Fusion wasn't something that could be taken lightly. It was next to sacred and special. 

Tim watched him shed his jacket, which had the red hood logo across the chest, half in red, half in blue. The purple stripe became obvious on the spandex now, as well as the outline of kelver armouring and Skittle's muscles. Tim frowned and retreated back to the safety of his room. No matter how much he wanted to be part of it... Even watching them fight felt too intimate, as though he was intruding on something not meant for his eyes.  
~~~  
They moved with rough grace, the perfect combination of power and agility. They weren't one or two. They were a combination. Skittles loved to fly, and he loved the thrill of battle. He was brash, but he had his highlights of kindness, which at the moment had translated to 'beat the crap out of the bank robbers but don't kill them'. 

The moon was hidden behind the large rolling clouds that encompassed the Gotham city sky, which meant the only source of light came from the city itself, and that didn't do the bank robbers much good when the nearest street lamp had been shot out. (Courtesy of Skittles) So while the muffled grunts and cries of pain came from their comrades, two stumbled around in the dark, sorely regretting that they had left their night vision goggles back at the hideout. And soon an eerie silence followed, and that made the two criminals tremble in fear. Subsequently one cried out in pain as he was struck across the jaw. He dropped to the ground, ceiling into the fetal position and whimpering. "Don'thurtme! Pleasedon'thurtme!" His whimpers were silenced shortly after. His partner, spooked, took off running blind, unfortunately straight into the chest of the familiar, but strange, vigilante. He was slammed against the wall, the vigilante's arm pressed painfully against his throat, restricting his breathing to wheezing. A flicker of recognition flashed across his face, igniting a snarl. "You!"

And just like that Skittles stepped back and released the man. His fingers curled and uncurled, his teeth ground together as he fought against himself. The criminal (of whom happened to be an escaped convict), was frozen in fear. In a bright flash of cerulean and crimson that made his heart lurch with fear. (The cops must have come! But would that be a bad thing at this point?) The vigilante split apart into the all too well known Nightwing and Red Hood. (So that's why this guy looked familiar...) "what the hell?!"

Nightwing dived on Red Hood, the two engaging in a wrestling match that ended with Nightwing on top, pinning the other down. "Run! Go straight to the police or he'll kill you and I might just let him!" Nightwing snapped at the terrified criminal. 

Red Hood snarled. "Let me go! He's a rapist! He deserves to die, Dickface!"

The robber didn't wait around any longer, not doubting the sincerity of Nightwing's words in the slightest. He went straight to the station and dropped on his knees, practicality begging them to take him back to his cell. Nightwing held Red Hood down long enough to give the criminal time to escape, then allowed the younger man to shove him off, Red grunting in disgust. "We are /not/ fusing ever again! I don't want you to so much as touch me! I'd say don't speak to me, but unfortunately I need your help with this particular case..."

Nightwing's shoulders slumped in misery, but he nodded. He opened his mouth as though he were about to say something, but snapped it shut, biting off what would have been an apology. He wouldn't be sorry for holding firm to his morals. He headed back to the manor on Hood's heels, though with an angry glare from Hood, he backed off quite a distance. 

~~~

Dick noticed Tim's stare when he returned. Tim's mouth formed an o of surprise, but he didn't ask questions. Dick gave him a shrug and a helpless smile before continuing to his room. After what felt like a myriad more of minutes than it really was, Dick heard a knock on his door. He let out an exaggeratedly deep sigh and flopped half way off his bed, his fingertips brushing the fuzzy carpet. "Who is it?" He already guessed it had to be either Tim or Damian. After a brief evaluation he decided he wouldn't mind talking. "Come in."

Tim's dark hair poked through first, followed by his bright blue eyes. Dick offered him a half smile and patted the space on the bed next to him. Tim took a tentative step into the room, casting a glance at the spot, but looking entirely uncomfortable. Dick groaned. "Timmy, don't make me go over there and drag you over."

Tim rolled his eyes but his demeanour relaxed and he lightly say on the edge of Dick's bed, folding his hands in his lap. "So how are you?"

"Aaaaawful!" Dick stated, but his grin contradicted his words. 

Tim quirked an eyebrow. "Awful huh? If you can smile like that I think I'd like to be your kind of awful."

"Nah. This grin is for my little brother who took time out of his busy schedule to visit lil ol' me." He chuckled as a touch of pink coloured his brother's cheeks. 

Tim held his gaze on his pants as he smoothed a wrinkle out of them, clearing his throat. "Well... Thank you."

"No /thank/ you." Dick flipped himself around so that he was right side up again. He wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders and pulled him closer. Tim's cheeks darkened a shade, and Dick thought it was the cutest thing. "Your curious little mind is probably wondering why we left as Skittles and returned as Jason and Dick. Basically, Jason wanted to kill someone and I wouldn't let him."

Tim frowned. "I'm surprised he came back..."

Dick sighed. "He won't be around long. I don't think it was such a great idea to fuse... Now I've alienated him." Dick took Tim's hand without really realizing his actions. Tim jerked his hand away earning him a look of confusion from Dick. 

Tim, to cover his actions, stood and stretched. "Ooookay... I think I'm going to bed. Good night. See you tomorrow!"

Dick tilted his head. "You never go to bed early... What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Tim spoke a little too quickly, and he looked like he was about to babble some sort of excuse, but he instead shut his mouth and left. 

Dick shook his head, smiling at Tim's awkwardness. 

~~~

It was a well known fact in the Wayne household that Tim had an unrequited crush on Jason. Tim had some inkling that the others were aware of his infatuation with the predeceasing Robin, but he chose to ignore them. Now more than ever he needed to overcome this irrational fear of rejection. If he could convince Jason to fuse with him then he could act as a median and slowly restore the relationship that had fractured during Dick and Jason's last union. Besides that, it would be a dream come true for Tim. He needed to stop thinking and do it! It was easy to simply think about it, and thinking about it ended up making him lose his courage. But he couldn't allow that to happen. 

Of course, Jason wasn't going to rush straight into another fusion. Tim needed to give him a reason to fuse. He needed to show Jason that it wouldn't be so bad combined, or create an instance that would call for their combined abilities. Of course that would require setting up a scene, and if Jason found out he would be livid. The best way, even though it meant there was the risk of him saying no, would be to ask directly. Of course he would have to soften the blow and get into his good graces first, and to Tim that meant offering his services for the day, and he would begin tomorrow. 

~~~

The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing. Tim felt it was going to be a great day. He crept down to the kitchen and prepared his usual coffee. He could hear Jason training, and thus he settled for nabbing a piece of toast on his way out. 

He causally entered the training room and selected a bostaff, watching Jason out of the corner of his eye. (He was beating a punching bag to a pulp. Looks like Bruce would need that replacement sooner rather than later.) He started out with a few warm up exercises, then transitioned into precision practise, weaving the staff around his body with nimble movement and getting a feel for how the weapon moved on an intimate level. He got so into it, that he completely forgot about the reason he had gone in to begin with until he realized Jason wasn't in the room anymore. 

He scrambled to put the staff away and find Jason, who was waiting just outside the doorway. "I knew it!" He growled, shoving Tim roughly against the wall. "What do you want, Replacement?!"

Tim gulped. "I-" all his mental preparation had been for nothing. The words he had lost when Jason had taken him by surprise. "I want to help!" He finally squeaked, his mouth having gone dry. 

Jason just laughed. "Help? With what? My 'relationship problem'?" Tim jerked his head a fraction of an inch in a nod. "I don't think that's the whole truth, Drake. You just want to fuse. I'm not dumb. I may not be as smart as you, but I was still trained by the world's greatest detective. Take my advice and get lost. I don't like you, and I never will. My problems are my problems. Got it?"

Tim nodded and Jason released him. "Unless you have something practical to add to the case, I don't want to see you." He set his jaw and stalked away.

Tim slumped down against the wall, tears pricking his eyes. 

~~~

Tim had thrown himself back into his workaholic routine. Other than patrol or when asked for input on an assignment, he never really talked to anyone. Yes, he was hurting, and he didn't really know how to deal with whatever emotions were bothering him, so he simply shoved them away, allowing them to fester and grow while he set his focus on assignment after assignment. He would /never/ make that mistake again. That was why he wasn't able to work up the courage! It was because he knew exactly what was gonna happen! And the rejection had hurt a lot more than he had anticipated. Granted, he hadn't expected Jason to be such an ass about it... But really what could he expect from the man who nearly killed him twice?

Yeah... So maybe he was a little bitter, but he redirected that energy into his work. He had nearly gone a full two days when the door burst open, Dick parading in. 

"Tim! This is an intervention! I will not allow you to work yourself to death! You need to talk your feelings out! What is bothering you?" The pesky older brother pulled the younger away from his computer. Tim grabbed the laptop as he was being pulled away from the desk and ignored Dick's intrusion. 

"Tim!"

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Talk before I throw that wretched thing out the window!"

Tim hissed and clutched the computer close to his chest. "You wouldn't!"

Dick smirked. "Try me." He began ticking off his fingers. "Your adoptive father is rich and can get you a new one by tomorrow. You back everything up. Your window is open and you still haven't replaced the screen. And I'm stronger."

"Okay! Okay!" Tim complied, setting the laptop aside. "I get the point... But I don't need to talk..."

Dick snorted. "Tim, you've been holed up in your room for 44 hours. The other 4 you've given me barely a grunt. You were fine just the other day... What happened? All I know is that Jason was somehow involved."

Tim avoided his gaze, staring anywhere but at that face which he knew had pity written in his eyes. Tim did not want Dick's pity, but he knew from experience he wasn't going to be able to get Dick to leave until he told him. So he described the incident using a record breaking few words and speaking in a monotone voice that broke near the end of his account. Dick immediately took the younger boy in his arms and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Tim..." Tim sniffed and buried his head in Dick's chest. Dick hesitated this time before taking Tim's hand, but he did so, interlacing his fingers with Tim's. Tim didn't pull away this time. With two fingers he tilted Tim's head up, and spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "Look at me Tim."

Tim's eyes flicked to Dick's eyes, and then away. Dick sighed and waited until Tim could meet his eye without looking away. "You're smart, you're cute, you're considerate, loyal, determined, spirited, and so much more... Don't let one jerk get you down, no matter how much his opinion means to you... I love you..."

Tim's lips parted slightly as his expression shifted from sad to puzzled. After a few moments he nodded. "I love you too."

Dick gave him a sad smile. "That's not what I meant..." And without another word he stood up, pulling Tim up too by his hand. He guided Tim's hand to his shoulder and set his own on Tim's waist. Slowly, and without the use of music, they danced to their own inaudible rhythm. As the beats inside their minds picked up, so did the pace of their dance, a simple box step, but it felt like so much more. Both pairs of eyes closed. Feet moved in perfect synchronization. And just like that they were one!

"Pancakes..." They said softly, looking down at their hand. "I am Pancakes."

~~~

Pancakes laughed as he ran outside, violet eyes taking everything in a new way, utilizing Tim's analytical eyes and Dick's ability to notice the little, seemingly meaningless things. A tiny pink butterfly landed on his finger, and he broke out into a large smile as it sat there, wings slowing clapping in a lazy sort of way. He held his finger up and gave it a gentle shake, the tiny little insect took flight again, circling around his dark, wavy hair. 

Pancakes let out a shout of joy as he began to cartwheel in the grass, his cape splitting halfway down into feather like fringes. His hood slipped over his head, and he laughed again at that, landing the cartwheel in a sitting position and brushing back the hood with a gentle, graceful gesture. 

His heart swelled with joy and he wrapped his arms around himself, so very much in love. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a flicker of doubt, and in another part of his mind that caused panic in response to the possible fracture, but it quickly faded, and the happy fusion trotted into the house, a whole trail of pink butterfly's following. 

Damian looked up from his book as the fusion walked past. He quirked an eyebrow and pressed his lips together. "Why are all those rose rhopaloceras following you Gray- Dra- whatever your name is now..."

Pancakes shrugged and hummed happily. 

Damian tapped his chin. "Perhaps there is such a supersaturation of sweetness that you've managed to attract them... Shouldn't you have an explanation Drake?"

Pancakes laughed, a beautiful sound that was unlike any other laugh in the word. It had a sweet melody that perfectly matched his personality. "I can offer nothing better at this time Damibird~"

Damian couldn't help but blush at the use of his pet name. He didn't know even know why he was blushing, Pancakes just seemed to do that...

Jason walked into the room, freezing when he spotted Pancakes. "Tim? Dick?"

Pancakes rocked on his heels, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes...I am Pancakes. And I forgive you."

Jason's face lit up like a torch. "Uh- thanks?"

Pancakes beamed at him and skipped off. Damian and Jason shared a look, not quite sure what to think. "Wow..."


	2. Float like a butterfly, sting like a Takis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian have a suspicion they wish to confirm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble requested by TDH... With a few additions of course.

"Is he coming?"

"I don't see him yet."

"Tt. He's practically on top of us! Open your eyes Todd!"

"Shut it brat! Do you want him to hear us?"

"..... On my count."

"What?! No! I get to-"

"One..."

"Demon! I get to!"

"Two..."

"Three!"

"Three!"

The sugary fusion who seemed too good to be true was waltzing under the golden rays of the mid morning sun. His flock of butterflies swirled around him fluttering as if they could hear the music he danced to. His cape swished around him, the fluttering ends mirroring the butterflies in grace and beauty. The birds sang above head and a gentle breeze stirred up a sweet fragrance of wild flower. Pancakes hummed softly to himself. 

Everything was upset in a matter of seconds. Two forms dropped down on the unsuspecting Pancakes. The smaller one, hood drawn over his head, though not to conceal his identity, for it was quite obviously Damian, bound Pancakes' wrists behind his back. The other who wore a helmet that glinted vermillion. "What are you doing?" Came Pancakes' silky inquiry. 

"We need to test something..." Damian said off handedly. 

Pancakes hummed and threw the two other Robins off wth a roll that was more powerful than one would anticipate. He then snapping the bindings and rubbed his wrists. "I would appreciate being asked..." His soft violet eyes blinked slowly, and he tilted his head, sitting in the wild grass that swayed gentle around him with his feet off to the side. 

"No. It's all part of brat's bet. We want you unconscious for this." Jason crossed his arms. 

A flicker of discomfort crossed Pancakes' face. "Um... I'd really rather stay conscious of its all the same to you... Please tell me what you intend to do."

Damian promptly lunged at him without warning and punched him out. "Alright Todd, do it."

Jason took out a long needle. He helped Damian flip the fusion into his back. Damian delicately grabbed the fusion by his wrist and pulled off his glove, revealing the cream skin beneath. Jason pressed the tip of the needle into Pancakes' vein and carefully drew up a sample of blood. Damian and Jason shared a victorious grin. "So why did we knock him out again Brat? I'm sure he would have willingly donated."

"For one Todd, we didn't want him to know that we're testing his blood. For two, it makes it more challenging and exciting." Damian positioned Pancakes in a more comfortable position while Jason studied the vial of blood. 

"It looks normal." He observed. 

"Tt. Of course it does! Our hypothesis is that he has high blood sugar, not that his blood is abnormal, though that is a distinct possibility."

"Why do we care again?" Jason flicked the glass tube. 

Damian sighed. "I want to know why those butterflies always follow him. And you did too because they were annoying you."

"Right."

"And what is the result?" Damian's toe tapped impatiently. 

"Hang on! I've never had to use one of these blood tester thingamajiggers before!" Jason snapped. Damian rolled his eyes. "Okay! I got it. And we were right!"

"I never had any doubts." Damian stated. "I'm always right."

"You're wrong there." Jason smirked. 

Damian rolled his eyes once again. "Anyways... So if the butterflies follow him because he has sugary blood... Do les that make them blood sucking butterflies?"

"That's preposterous Robin. Clearly they use him as nesting grounds due to his sugary aroma." Jason gave the last word a French accent which made Damian snicker. 

"That's the worst French accent I've ever heard." He remarked. 

"Oh like you can do better." Jason frowned. 

"Oui. j'ai un bel accent." Damian responded in perfect French. 

"Show off..." Jason muttered. Suddenly he grabbed Damian by the shoulders and shook him. "Damian! What if we fused and one upped Pancakes?"

Damian fixed him with a dubious expression. "Todd... We would not make a stable fusion..."

"Actually we've never tried, so we don't know that." Jason defended. "And besides, it will only be for a few minutes."

Damian sighed but conceded. "Very well. But I am certain this will not be enjoyable. Besides, I though you were done with fusing?"

Jason paused. "Yes."

Damian raised and eyebrow. "And?"

Jason shrugged. "And now I'm not. I can change my mind can't I?"

"I suppose..."

"Alright. Enough chitchat." He grabbed Damian's hand and pulled him close. They eat began to dance in their own unique style, eventually the two dances melding into one, and then one person. "Takis. We are Takis."

They looked down, taking in their appearance, the leather tunic, the vermillion cape, gloves, and hood. One of their most striking features was their size. They were even taller than Jason was alone, which they agreed must be due to Damian's genes rather than current size. 

Takis flexed, powerful muscles rippling with the motion. They felt a surge of power which triggered a deep laugh. "Oh yeah!"

They spun, their cape swirling behind them as they slammed their fist into the nearest tree. It was a thick tree, probably about a few feet in diameter, but the force of Takis' punch split it in half. It toppled over with a groan and the Takis bond strengthened with their combined excitement and the sensational feelings of being so powerful. "Must show Pancakes."

"Isn't Pancakes still unconscious?"

"It won't be hard to wake him up."

Takis lumbered over to where Pancakes lay. They picked Pancakes up by his hood and shook him in what was supposed to be a gentle manner, but it fell short. Pancakes' eyes snapped open and he let out a yelp. He brought his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his arms defensively. After the momentary shock had worn off he peeked trough his fingers. "Jason? Damian?"

"Takis!" They grinned in a rather intimidating way, though the effect wasn't intentional. 

Pancakes relaxed, his arms and legs dropping and dangling. "Takis huh?" He said testing out the name. His eyes roved over the other fusion's body, then met the bronzy eyes of Takis. "I like you. Nice to meet you."

Takis let out a deep laugh and set Pancakes down. Pancakes sprang forward and stuck himself to Takis like glue, looking so small compared to Takis. Takis flushed and shifted uncomfortably, their arms pinned by Pancakes' hug. A moment later they split, Damian and Jason sprawling to the ground. Jason recovered quickly, brushing himself off and grinning. "Well that was fun."

Damian was slower. His face was a beet red and he ran a hand through his hair before climbing to his feet. Pancakes' bottom lip came out in a pout for a moment, but he was quick to smile and hug the two separate entities. "I think I'm hopelessly in love with Takis!"

Two faces were beet red.


	3. Be my Takis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is unsure about fusing again but Pancakes is head over heels for Takis.

Light shimmered off the smooth black spandex clad fingers as they danced across the ivory white keys of the old piano. The scales, played at a quick and fluid pace, filled the room with its beautiful harmony, causing the current Robin to look up from his show. The fusion swayed with the music and smoothly transitioned into a rendition of Für Elise. Damian brushed back the hood of his worn grey hoodie and paused his show, craning his head to catch an earful of the pretty melody. He got to his feet and silently made his way over to the piano which he hadn't even known they had. He stood silently for a few moments behind Pancakes, watching his fingers fly across the keys with deadly precision and accuracy. "I wasn't aware you could play..."

Pancakes jumped, taken by surprise as the former assassin's stealth The music faltered only for the briefest of seconds, only really noticeable to one who knew Für Elyse by heart. "I'm sure there is a lot you don't know about me, Damian."

His soft smooth voice made his face heat up again. He didn't know exactly what Pancakes was doing to him, but it was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. He disliked how Pancakes was so easily about to disarm him with even the simplest of phrases. "I am most certain that you are correct, especially in your current state. But I was unaware of the fact that Drake and/or Grayson possessed the capabilities to produce such a pleasing noise from an instrument such as this..."

Pancakes smiled to himself, then stopped playing and spun around on the bench. "Tim cannot play. Dick plays. He learned it while recovering from a broken leg that had him benched once. It gave him something to occupy his time in hours that would have been spent going crazy."

Damian felt his face flush when he realized he had Pancakes' full attention. He scratched his head and looked away. Pancakes sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Damian, you drive me crazy..." He admitted, his sheepish smile making Damian heart stutter. 

"What?! How??" He questioned, taking a defensive step back. 

Pancakes smiled, the sort that happened to be goofy and love struck. Damian felt his breath catching in his throat. "You. Well... Not really... Takis... I can't stop thinking about them- you-? I wish you'd fuse again..." A hint of nostalgia crept into his voice which was the closest Damian had ever seen him come to being sad in any sort of way... And even then, he wasn't quite sure if he could count it. 

"I can't. Todd and I do not form a stable relationship." Damian balled his hands into fists, half surprised that he hadn't said something along the lines of 'lacking the empathy to fulfill his petty dream'. But that wouldn't have been entirely true. 

"Some relationships are unstable to begin with... But they become more stable as you grow to understand each other. Others work instantly... Some fracture and fall apart. Every relationship is unique... And I think you, Damian, are the reason Takis fell apart. Am I incorrect?"

Damian looked away. "No... I find myself floundering when I experience your attentions... It leaves me flustered and uneasy... I intentionally split us."

Pancakes nodded and flashed him a reassuring smile. "I knew that. I'm glad you've come to terms with it. I just wish you'd give it another chance... Jason has expressed a desire to fuse again."

Damian rolled his eyes. "I am well aware. It would be a falsehood to say that I have not entertained the idea of fusing with him again. I rather enjoyed it."

Pancakes lit up and grabbed Damian by the shoulders. "Please do Damian! It would make me so happy!"

Damian shrugged his hands off. "I will consider it..."  
~~~

"Todd, if you do not get off me right this second I will remove your toes while you sleep tonight!" The small boy snarled at the outlaw laughed away, laying on top off the boy sprawled out. "Drake may tolerate your tom foolery but I will not stand for it!"

"That's right. Because you're laying for it right now." Jason tussled the boy's hair, igniting a growl from Damian. "Here's the deal brat, fuse with me and I'll let you go."

Damian snorted. "Fusing would not be letting me go. In fact, it would just mean I'd be trapped with you!"

Jason frowned slightly. "So that's why it's unstable..." He muttered. 

"Why's that Todd?" Damian snapped, though he was slightly curious and the response he hadn't intended to make so harsh. 

"Because you feel trapped. You don't like fusing with me. I confine you."

Damian paused, letting the words sink in. "I- no. That's not quite it. Admittedly I am the main source of our inability to unite... But it's not-" he bit his lip to cut himself off. "I enjoyed fusing with you. You make me feel powerful. The issue lies in my conflictions when it comes to matters of the heart... We deal with our feelings differently and that was were my troubles were. I- I do not know how to describe it. Maybe it was fear. I'm new to this whole expressing business."

Jason climbed off Damian, sitting crossed legged beside him. Damian sat up as well. "Damian..." He poked Damian's chest. "You know what you feel inside. You like Pancakes as much as I do, but that scares you. I can help you... You have to trust me. You have to trust us." He held out his hand. 

Damian smirked. "I thought you didn't have a soft side, Todd."

Jason rolled his eyes, smirking. "Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

"Todd, you're assuming that you have the ability to do that, which you don't." Damian stretched out his hand, letting it hover over Jason's. 

Jason watched their hands intently. "Those are fighting words, Wayne." His voice was soft, the biting edge lost the moment Damian had reached out. Damian finally placed his hand in Jason's. 

"I am a aware, Todd." Damian's words had also lost their edge. The pair stood and began to dance. Each moved to their own beat, though they came into sync much sooner than they had their first time. In a matter of seconds they were one and two. Takis was still an imperfect fusion and highly unstable, but both sides had reached a sort of understanding that drew them closer, and the risk of splitting was not quite so high. 

~~~

"TAKIS!" Pancakes flew across the room, diving on the larger fusion, arms wound tightly around their waist. A hint of a smile crossed their lips as they recovered their balance and returned the hug. 

Encouraged, Pancakes tightened his grip, then abruptly drew away, skipping circles around Takis who quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Did you have too much sugar today? You seem more overly hyperactive today."

Pancakes didn't stop skipping. Instead he lifted his arms for emphasis of his words. "One can /never/ have too much sugar!"

Takis rolled his eyes. "That answers my question..."

Pancakes, who didn't care, let out a genuine giggle which made Takis melt a little, though he was too proud to show it. Instead he caught his wrist and drew him close. Pancakes smirked and stood up on the tips off his toes to kiss his nose. "I knew you liked me too." Takis blushed slightly, more than a little speechless at those words. Instead he gently brought a hand up to the smaller fusion's cheek, and cupped it, a few silent moments passing as they gazed into each other's eyes. Captivating purple pinned uncertain bronze. Then in a moment that took all parities by surprise, Takis leaned down and softly kissed Pancakes. 

Pancakes let out a soft gasp of surprise, blinking when Takis pulled away. "I had not anticipated... So quickly...." He muttered, then grinned and pressed against Takis, forcing him backwards so much so that he tripped over the couch, Pancakes lightly falling on top of him, connecting their lips mid flight. Pancakes hummed happily into the kiss as soon as Takis began to kiss back. They were a tangled mess of limbs, though they hardly cared. The only thing that mattered was the kissing, which grew deeper and deeper with each passing millisecond. Tongues explored new territories, teeth began to click together. The kissing became more desperate, a battle for control and a fight against oxygen. When they broke apart, two sets of heavy panting filled the room. Both faces were cherry red. 

"Heh..." Pancakes grinned down at Takis. "That was amazing! It was truly the best kiss I've ever received!"

Takis frowned slightly. "You've been around kissing people already, Pancakes?"

Pancakes laughed. "No no." He placed his hand over his heart. "I have the combined experience of both Tim and Dick. I do know what it's like without having to go around kissing people."

Takis grinned "Good. Because you're mine. I want you all to myself. No one should be able to kiss you but me."

Pancakes' own smile widened. "Really? Does that mean you'll stay as Takis?"

Takis paused, having some sort of eternal debate at made Pancakes' smile falter just slightly. "Yes... As much as we are able... We are not as stable as you... We will need time apart from each other..."

Pancakes nodded. "That sounds alright... I'm glad! Thank you!" He pressed a quick kiss to Takis' lips. 

Takis smiled. "Quite frankly it's for our sake as much as yours. So Pancakes... Let's make this official. Will you go out with me?"

Takis suspected for a moment Pancakes might have super speed with the swiftness of his answer. "Yes!"


	4. The dark knight... Is perplexed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word for word prompt XD  
> 'Bruce finds the two and for the worlds greatest detective, he still cant put his mind around Pancakes and Takis'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, shorter one 

"Mister Nygma, your crime spree stops here." Batman growled in that deep voice of his, hands holding up a petrified Riddler by his question mark riddled shirt. He zip tied the criminal's hands behind his back, daring him to challenge as the flash of red and blue signalled the arrival of the cops. Batman retreated a safe distance away, overseeing the collection of the new prisoner and his former goons for hire. 

After a long night of solving complex cases, he couldn't help but feel a small spark of pride. Pride that he'd done some good in the dreary city of Gotham. His Gotham. 

Upon returning to the Batcave he heard the clatter of weapons and grunts, which sounded familiar, and yet something seemed off. As he made his was to the training room, some instinct kicked in, warning him something was off. It was subtle hints that he unconsciously picked up. He looked into the room.

~ ~(*~*)~ ~

Takis was large, but with Damian's ex assassin talents they knew how to be silent, deadly silent. They moved through the training hall, nothing more than a tiny flutter of their cape providing sound, swiftly, and invisibly. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as graceful or effective as Damian alone was, and at times it was even clumsy due to Takis' fluctuating connection. And yet their prey had yet to notice them...

Pancakes spun and flipped, practising calculated acrobatics, figuring out the best way to get the most airtime while pushing the boundaries of his limits. So transfixed on his task was he that nothing outside his miniature gym existed. And most certainly not the powerhouse of death that was barrelling towards him. At the last moment Takis let out a playful growl as they tackled Pancakes out of the air, slamming the other fusion to the ground. Pancakes yelped in surprise, and groaned when he struck the ground, the combination of the force and Takis' weight sending jolts that shook him to his very core. 

Takis smirked down at him, and Pancakes returned the expression, but instead of meeting Takis' puckered lips, he used the element of surprise to throw Takis off balance by pulling the arm Takis was using to support themself out from under them. Pancakes moved with unnatural speed, rolling them over so he was on top. He pressed the tip of his escrima-bostaff combination weapon to Takis' jugular. Now Takis looked taken aback, but they were quick to grin. "Oh really? You have no idea how attractive that move makes you."

Pancakes' smirk turned into a teasing grin. "I have some idea, darling." He somersaulted off the larger of them, snatching Takis' hand in the process and pulling him to his feet. "Draw your sword!" He attached the two escrima like sections so it formed a bostaff and pointed it at Takis.

Takis withdrew their own weapon, a device that chanced to be a sword that switched into a gun by way of hilt. They pointed their sword at Pancakes, and the fight was on!

Pancakes dived at Takis, the tip of the weapon just barely missing Takis as he dropped to their knees under the jab. Takis retaliated by grabbing the staff and yanking it down. The weapon split into two, taking them by surprise, which Pancakes used to his advantage, the escrima stick striking their head, though it had been pulled quite significantly so it would only end in minor bruising. Takis used the advantage of Pancakes' close range, and tapped him with the flat of their blade. 

"Who are you?!"

Two sets of heads turned abruptly, the fight instantly forgotten. "Pancakes and Takis, fusions of your sons." They instantly stated, the two voices melding into one.

Batman stepped fully into the room, his cape collecting at his feet, hands clasped behind his back. In silence he studied them, and the fusions remained silent, sharing nervous glances at each other. Finally Batman cleared his throat. "Very well... Er- continue whatever it was you were doing..." He swiftly left the room, pulling his cowl back and running a hand through his hair. He didn't understand... His mind was filing away what he had just seen. It was too preposterous to deny, but he couldn't handle it all at once. He would slowly dissect the information until he came to terms with it in true Batman fashion. "What am I going to do with them?" He muttered.


	5. Tears of the Innocent

Takis watched as Pancakes tore down the hall in tears. The fusion nearly ran into the wall as he turned abruptly into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. A moment later there was the telltale click of the lock and Pancakes' sobs were heaving as he tried to calm himself down. Takis froze, unsure what to do. Comforting was not one of his strong suits, but it was the one thing he really wanted to do.

Pancakes had a sort of magic. His laugh was infectious and the most jovial thing you'd ever hear. His sobs (Which were new to Takis' ears because Pancakes was nearly always happy) were the most heart wrenching thing in existence. Even if Takis hadn't been head over heels for the fusion already, they wouldn't have been able to fight that urge to protect Pancakes at all costs.  
Takis crept to the door and knocked softly. Silence fell upon the bathroom, and there was some shuffling before he heard a meek "Yes?"  
"Can I come in?" Their voice came out softer than intended, but Takis didn't mind. Pancakes could use the extra gentleness right now. More silence, and then the click of the lock's displacement. Takis opened the door, much more careful than usual. Pancakes' violet eyes gazed up at him, pupils dilated with the dark. Takis flicked on the light, and Pancakes' head tilted back while he simultaneously blinked with the change. Takis regretted that immediately, not wanting to cause their beloved any discomfort.  
Pancakes said nothing, simply shifted over a little to make room for Takis on the floor. Takis took the opportunity given him and sunk down beside him. Both parties were silent. Takis shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. "So... Uh... Want to tell me what happened?"  
Pancakes burst out crying again, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face there. He wound his arms around himself, Takis' heart swelling with sorrow, and even more guilt. That hadn't been the right thing to say. They awkwardly wrapped their arm around Pancakes' shoulder, and when the smaller fusion didn't acknowledge the gesture, Takis felt their heart sink again.  
Takis got to their feet, feeling utterly useless. They left, looking back at Pancakes once more before leaving to confront the source of the issue. Their footfalls were loud as they raced down the hallway and into the study of their mentor. Bruce looked up and folded his hands together expectantly. "Yes?"  
"Pancakes is crying. Why?" Takis slammed his hands down on the desk, upsetting a few stacks of paper. Bruce watched a few sheets float to the floor before meeting Takis' eye.  
"My business with him is none of your concern."  
Takis' lips curled up in a snarl. "He's hurting because of /you/! You damn well better tell me or /I/ will hurt you!"  
Bruce straightened the papers on his desk, and Takis found that gesture to be infuriating. Takis slammed his fist against the desk again, upsetting more papers. Bruce folded his hands again and looked up at Takis. "I already told you. If you've only come to demand answers I won't give you, I have to ask you to leave."  
It wasn't even just the fact he had hurt Pancakes somehow... They felt like they were being talked down to, and there was nothing they hated more than that. That was the spark it took to make Takis snap. They leapt towards Bruce, howling with fury. Papers went flying as well as other unfortunate gadgets and knickknack stat just so happened to be in Takis' way. A set of hands wrapped around Bruce's throat, for despite expecting the attack (he was paranoid of Takis' stability in a mental sense as well as physical) Takis was much faster than the average human. They were even faster than small and nimble Damian, (though they couldn't begin to hold a torch to Pancakes' speed.) and thus they managed to get Bruce's face a bright red before he began to move to defend himself.  
Takis knew all too well that Bruce would go for a release pressure point, so before he managed to utilize it, Takis lifted him and slammed Bruce down hard, winding the elder man. Takis eased up on his throat, allowing Bruce to draw in a few rasping breaths. And suddenly Takis felt as if that wasn't enough. He had /hurt/ Pancakes and refused to divulge even how! Grinding those teeth together, Takis balled their hand into fists, and with arms blurring at the sheer speed, he repetitively struck him, Bruce grunting with every blow. They didn't stop until they heard cracking, and they knew they had gone a little too far. Takis had broken at least three ribs, which Takis felt had been just a little uncalled for given the circumstance.  
"J-Jason... Damian..." Bruce said weakly.  
Another flicker of anger. That was not who they were. They were Takis! And Bruce would do well to remember that. "We are Takis!" They hissed, delivering a final blow to their mentors head that rendered him unconscious, a trickle of blood trailing down his cheek.  
A shaky gasp caused Takis to turn. Pancakes stood in the doorway holding a hand over his mouth. Horror reflected in his violet eyes, and they glistened with fresh tears. Pancakes spun on his heels and ran, leaving Takis to feel the crushing tsunami of guilt.  
~~~  
Pancakes ran. He didn’t know where he was running, and that amazing feeling he had while running tried to creep up on him, but he refused to let it in. He didn’t want to feel happy. Not now. Not when Takis had just attacked his beloved mentor. Not after his mentor had so harshly vocalized his disapproval over their bond…  
Dick…  
Tim no! Bruce doesn’t rule our lives! He doesn’t make our choices for us!  
Takis hurt him because of us…  
I don’t care! He will learn to accept us! And we only need to talk to Takis… The look on his face… Regret…. Sorrow… He didn’t mean to go that far!  
Dick… I can’t!   
Pancakes stopped and grabbed his head, a sob escaping as he dropped to his knees.  
Tim no! Please stop!  
Pancakes could feel himself separating. He wrapped his arms around himself, almost as though he were trying to hold himself together, but the effort was futile.  
TIM!  
I’m sorry.  
A bright ripple of violet light flashed through the room, splashing against the walls and dissipating like a wave. In the wake of the stream two figures stumbles apart, the taller catching himself with his feet, the younger holding his hands out before he hit the ground. “TIM!” Dick shouted, rushing over to him and encompassing him in his strong, well toned, arms. “Are you alright?”  
Tim gave a slight shake of his head, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I need t-to be alone… To think…”  
Dick wiped Tim’s tears with his thumb. “Tim… I don't think it’d be a good idea to isolate yourself… Please…. Let me stay with you. We don't have to be fused…”  
Tim shook his head and shoved Dick away, much harder than he had intended. Dick stumbled, quickly concealing the surprise on his face, but he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. Tim shot to his feet, hands over his mouth in shock at what he'd done. His eyes glinted with fresh tears. Dick held his hands out passively. “Tim, it's alright! I'm not hurt!”  
Tim tried to speak, but he couldn't manage more than a squeak, and he ran. Dick chased after him. “Please leave me alone!” Tim finally managed to choke out. He stumbled, and Dick caught him by the wrist. Tim yanked his wrist free and rubbed it, refusing to look Dick in the eye.   
Dick sighed and took a step back. “I'll let you have an hour.”  
Tim took off without even acknowledging, and Dick knew he was going to have to track him down later. With another sigh he turned and headed down the hall in the opposite direction Tim had taken. He almost walked straight into Takis, who froze, shock etching into their features. “W-Where’s Pancakes?” They stammered.   
Dick crossed his arms and huffed. “Where do you think?” He snapped.  
Takis set their jaw, and a moment later Damian and Jason stood before Dick. Jason took off in the direction Dick had come from, calling for Tim. Damian crossed his arms and stared up at Dick. The older of the two had to look away from the hard stare. “Dami-”  
Damian’s hand flew, covering Dick’s mouth and cutting off whatever he was about to say. “Stop Grayson. What Takis did was unacceptable, but you know better than to let Drake go off by himself. Do you remember when…” His voice petered out, unable to form the words.   
Dick nodded, slamming his eyes closed. “Tim…” His whimper cued the small tears. “Not /that/ again. I swear I wasn't going to let it come to that…”  
“Then don't.” Damian’s voice had grown softer, and he rubbed his brother’s arm.


	6. You did WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Pringles, the cause of Sweet n Sour spawned from that green eyed monster. Do I need to say they hate each other?

"Tim!"  
The current Red Robin growled, spinning to face the outlaw. "Jason. What the hell do you want?" Jason took a step back, taken aback by the snarling boy who often kept a rather cool demeanour. "Well?" Tim demanded.   
"Calm down, Timothy. I just want to talk!"   
Tim balled his hands into fists, then uncurled them, his stance relaxing only slightly. "You hate me. Why do you want to talk to me now? Because Pancakes can't exist without me??" His voice dripped with bitterness.   
"Well- yes- no! Tim no! Of course Takis loves Pancakes, but that's not why I'm here!"  
"Then why?"  
"Because..." Jason took Tim's hand in his own rough large ones. He found it kind of surprising just how smooth the younger's were. He figured it must have been ample lotion, and that made him smirk slightly. "Because I was an asshole. I took my anger on Dick out on you. And I never apologized. So I'm sorry... I missed out, because truly you are amazing, Timmy."  
Tim gently slipped his hands from Jason's. "Stop."  
Jason sighed, then smirked and began singing at the top of his lungs in a truly awful voice. (Though Tim knew when was he was trying he was amazing) "There's a hooooooole in my pocket, dear Tim-my, dear Tim-my! There's a hooooooole in my pocket, dear Tim-my, a hoooole!" Jason took Tim's hand and spun him to his chest. "Sing with me! This is a two person song!"  
Tim's cheeks heated up and after a moments pause he began to sing in a soft, pleasant voice. "Then mend it dear Jason, dear Jason, dear Jason, then mend it dear Jason, dear Jason, mend it."  
Jason grinned and dipped Tim as he began the next verse. "With whaaaat shall I mend it, dear Timmy, dear Timmy? With whaaat shall I mend it, dear Timmy, with what?"  
Tim smiled slightly and began again, his voice bolder. "With straw dear Jason, dear Jason, dear Jason, with a straw dear Jason, dear Jason, a straw!"  
Jason's greenish eyes flickered as he gazed at Tim, whose smile was fading into confusion, waiting for Jason to continue. "Would you like to fuse now?"  
Tim chewed on his lip, uncertain. Jason's expression fell and he released Tim, turning to go. "Wait!" Tim grabbed his wrist, halting Jason's progress. "I- I would still like to fuse with you. Only for a little while though... I would like to fuse with Dick again."  
Jason lit up and spun Tim around. Each began their own unique dance, the process only taking a few seconds before they linked hands, and those hands became hand. 

Pringles smirked down at his hand, golden eyes glinting with mischief. "Oh all that I can accomplish!" He mentally ran through the possibilities and a grin spread across his face. He spun, and the leathery cape snapping with his sudden speed. He set a hand on his hip and let out a cocky chuckle. "Hah! I'm a stable fusion! My strength is in intelligence, accuracy, and power! I ought to show Damian and Dick!" He flexed, allowing ecstasy to flow through him with the sudden surge of strength he felt. And before he knew it, he was running, laughing. It was nothing like Pancakes or Takis. It was the laugh of confidence, the only hint of doubt present in the way his cape had formed lopsided.  
~~~  
“Coming through!”

 

Damian and Dick pressed themselves to the wall, eyes widening as Pringles charged down the hall, cackling. Dick’s eyes widened, then narrowed. He huffed and caught Pringles by his cape, jerking him to a stop. “What is the meaning of this?!” He snapped, blue eyes blazing with fury. 

 

Pringles just smirked. “Timmy was feeling a little down. Bada bing, Bada boom! Hello Pringles!” He shook his head, laughing. “Timmy wanted to fuse with Jason first anyways. You were a second choice, Dickie.”

 

The corners of Dick’s lip curled up in a snarl. “I don't know what you did to him, but let him go /now/ Jason!” 

 

Pringles laughed and flicked Dick’s nose. “That's cute. What are you gonna do? Force me apart? I like being me.”

 

Dick suddenly snatched up Damian’s hand, glaring at Pringles all the while. “Come on /Damian/. Let's fuse.” 

 

A flash of surprise crossed the fusion’s face, but he was quick to hide it behind a mask of indifference. Damian smirked, barely holding back a giant smile. After a swift dance of their own, a new fusion formed, tall with dark skin and a condescending glare that seemed to be fixed to their face. “Sweet n Sour.” They stated, voice detached and disinterested as though Pringles wasn't worth a second of their time. They wore green with a long black cape, longish hair spiking upwards and back, smouldering eyes of blue and green. In one quick startling motion that had Pringles jumping back, SnS stamped their foot. “Dammit Damian! Give me control!” And as if nothing happened, their cool demeanour returned. They spun on their heels ignoring Pringles and stalking away. 

 

Pringles stood frozen in place for a moment, then he followed with large strides to catch up, filled with indignation. “Now hold on! You are not all high and mighty! You'd better apologize before I blast your &@$!@ head off!”

 

SnS turned, sword crackling with green fire and aimed straight at the other fusion’s neck. “Leave us alone. You are nothing to us, and if Father has another body to bury, so be it you inferior mugwump!”

 

Pringles took a step back. “What? I'm not- I'm not indecisive!”

 

SnS snorted and sheathed their sword, walking away once more.   
~~~  
“FINE! I WILL SEPARATE! BUT IT WILL CHANGE NOTHING BETWEEN YOU AND TIM, DICK!” Pringles shouted, dangling upside down, arms and legs bound, the ground far far below. He squirmed, trying to free himself, but SnS had been sure to remove anything that would help in this situation. 

 

SnS looked on in disinterest. Then with a sigh of bored resignation he sliced Pringles free. Pringles yelped and caught himself on the ledge of the roof, rough shingles providing extra grip. He grunted and heaved himself up, glaring at SnS. “You may be the stronger and more skilled combination of us, but you will never be even /half/ of what I am!” Poff! And Pringles was no more. SnS broke apart seconds later, Dick rushing to scoop up a dazed Tim. “Tim, look, I’m sorry! I-”

 

Tim pushed against Dick, staring at him in disgust. “Just stop Dick! Your stupid jealousy ruined a good thing! I will /not/ fuse with you! Not until you recognize your error.” He almost apologized when he saw the hurt in Dick’s eyes, but stopped himself and hardened his resolve. Damian and Jason remained quiet, casting glances at each other, but otherwise holding their tongues. Tim walked away while Dick lowered his head, dejected. “Is he ever gonna let me fuse with him again? Or did I mess this up big time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I've been busy as of late with school and such... I'll update as soon and as often as I can.


	7. Not the Right Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's jealousy is making things worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Insta's thedrawinghitman comics... You can also thank him for his constant nagging that keeps me ontrack.

The night was chilly, so much so that the little ball huddled up in the roof of Wayne Manor was shivering. His suit was doing nothing to protect him against the chilling autumn air, though it had been a few hours ago. Tim refused to go inside. He hoped that maybe if he stayed out long enough his heart would grow as cold as the rest of him. “No one cares… Why would they? See? They haven't come to your aid. They don't care if you freeze to death. If you die… It's no skin off their teeth.” His teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms. Tears threatened to come, but he knew they wouldn't. His body wasn't about to spare whatever heat he still had remaining. 

 

There was a thump. Tim didn't move- didn't turn or lift his head to see the intruder. “I care, Tim.”

 

Tim shot up at the voice, blue eyes cool as ice. “I do not want to see you right now.”

 

“Tim-”

 

“No! Just stop talking! Listen for once!!

 

“Timmy-”

 

“Dick!” The older man shut his mouth. “Thank you. Now- we can't fuse now. And I don't think it's something that will happen in the near future. I need time… Time to let go of all this anger… I kind of get it. Pancakes is amazing. It _feels _amazing to be him with you… But now isn't a good time… You broke Pringles apart….”__

__Dick worked his jaw, fists clenching at the name of the other fusion. He dove forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Tim. “Dick- stop! What are you doing?! Let go of me!” He thrashed, struggling against the firm grip of the older man. Dick caught his wrists in one hand and held them painfully above his head. His other arm snakes around Tim’s neck, not choking, but the threat was there. “Dick- please-”_ _

__

__“No Tim. You're mine. Fuse with me.” He wasn't asking. He was _commanding. _Tim bit his lip, a small whimper escaping. “You can't do this! Fusion is a _choice! _And if you do this I'll never fuse with you again!”_____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Dick laughed, the sound cruel and foreign. “You will fuse with me. I know you will, because you don't want Jason or Damian getting caught in the crossfire.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Did you just threaten your own brothers?! You are _not _the Dick Grayson I know!” Tim fell limp, and Dick fumbled for a moment, getting a proper hold on him.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dick ignored his statement. “Fuse with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tim sighed deeply and hopelessly. He knew he could probably think of a way out of this, but he didn't want to test his luck. He didn't want to plan. “Fine. Fine. You- you- win.” His voice broke and tears stung his eyes. Never in his life had he ever hated his brother- any of his brothers- as much as he did now. There was no beauty in their fusion, and it was very nearly unsuccessful, but with a purr from Dick about ‘precious Jason’, the fusion formed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The moment they were formed the battle for control was fierce. Tim fought wth every ounce of strength and desperation he had, but being so emotionally drained from the past while, he had no power to hold control when he gained it. That was when he realized Dick had only been toying with him. Control was snatched from his grasp. “Give me control! Stop fighting Tim!”  
He relented, but pressed against Dick’s conscious. _I won't stop fighting… I will attack again and again until I win… You will have no repose _ever _again. _  
~~~  
Jason and Damian walked down the hall in silence. Jason had his shoulders hunched, hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. Damian held his shoulders straight, due to the extensive training that had been superimposed on his infant self. He hands were tucked the the pocket of his hoodie, fingers twitching occasionally, but he would _not _fiddle. He glanced over at Jason, finally addressing the elephant in the room. “Do you think they are gonna be okay? Maybe I should have went to talk with him…”_______ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason shook his head, eyes trained on the ground in front of him. He slowly shook his head. “No… I don't think they will be alright… And I don't think it would have been a good idea to talk with Tim.. Dick’s jealousy… It's not healthy. I mean- it's understandable. Fusing with Tim is- well I really can't think of the right word, but it's powerful in its own way. Dick made you watch Lord of the Rings, right? I guess you could say he is like the ring of power. He can corrupt the best of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You seem fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason snorted. “Yeah, because I wasn't fused with him for that long. When you fuse… You grow attached y’know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damian nodded. He did know. He had loved being SnS, even if he was in a constant battle for control. Maybe that was what was so thrilling about it. Granted, it had only been his second fusion. “Do you think there is anything we can do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. Well… We could try to convince Tim to fuse with him again… But that might make the problem worse. Or we could keep them separated until Dick let's go of his jealousy… Also probably a bad idea. I think it would be best to let them settle this on their own…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh hello~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Both Damian and Jason stopped at the sound of the voice. “P-pancakes?” They replied simultaneously. Damian gave him a hard look, examining him throughily. Something felt off, but after a shared glance with Jason, who was excited and oblivious, he found himself grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shall we?” Jason asked, holding his hand out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We shall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Takis stood before Pancakes, grinning, the unease growing, amplified by the fusion. He didn't let it show though. He was too excited to be on good terms with his lover once more. Pancakes threw their arms around Takis, laughing. “Oh I missed you! I'm sorry! All is forgiven!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was an odd pause as Pancakes froze, shuddering, then the grin returning wider than ever, and if Takis were honest with himself, a little creepy. “Is everything okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why wouldn't it be? You think we’d be force fused or something? Preposterous!” Their laugh was too forced. Takis frowned. “Pancakes- Dick- what have you done?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Pancakes tensed and drew away. “We're- I mean- I am fine. What's the matter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That's when Takis noticed his eyes weren't violet. “Your eyes are blue and red…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Pancakes shrugged. “Yes and?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That's a sign of an unstable fusion… What did you do?” Takis spoke firmly, gripping Pancakes firmly by their shoulders. Pancakes winced. “What I had to do…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Takis spun, threading a hand through his hair and pacing with heavy footfalls. “Dick… You have to let him go _now _! You can't to that to Tim. It will hurt both of you!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pancakes stepped back, eyes flashing with hurt before they grew hard and cold. “You can't make me! Tim is _mine _! I will do as I please!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Takis reached forward and grabbed the fusion’s arm. “No. You don't own him! He is his own person! And you have no right to take that from him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pancakes’ eyes softened, and he spoke quietly. “Takis, it's okay. I willingly submitted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Takis frowned deeper. “He didn't give you a choice… Did he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pancakes shook his head. “But I would rather this than any alternatives…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Takis growled. “Dick… Let the poor boy go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pancakes wretched his arm free, stumbling back a little bit with the force required to do so. “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Takis lunged forward and lifted him up by his suit’s shirt. “I'm not asking. You have three seconds.” He raised his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pancakes swiftly kicked Takis in the nethers with such a force that the cup would not protect him. Takis groaned and let go. Pancakes dashed off, laughing sadistically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
